


When you have a cold on Halloween

by TatlTael4Ever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Other, Sick! Jared, boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Jared gets sick on Halloween, and Connor isn’t taking any of his shit.





	When you have a cold on Halloween

Jared glanced at the thermometer after it beeped, he sighed when the small numbers read ‘101.1’. He made his way over to the sink and rinsed the small device off before returning it back into the drawer and dragging his feet as he walked down the hallway and turned right to look at a mirror his mother had randomly placed in the hallway. He sighed and shook his head, his face was rather pale besides the red tint on his cheeks. Jared sniffed and shook his head.

The congestion was giving him a headache, but he knew if he stayed home and slept, no one would allow him to leave the house for the night to celebrate Halloween, so he slowly continued to walk to his bathroom, where he reached down and picked up his toothbrush to begin to get ready for the day. Though there was nothing he wished he could do more than just sleep, he would much rather get to go partying that night then to be forcefully locked inside his house as everyone else got to go out and party. 

Jared sighed as he made his way to his bedroom and began to look through the pile of clothes on his desk to try and find the best outfit to wear—it was halloween for fuck’s sake. He should wear something to fit the occasion! He was going to, but Jared changed his mind and simply pulled on a black sweater paired with a pair of black jeans. 

He coughed into his fist before he made his way out of his room and picked up his backpack then beginning the short walk to his school. Jared made his way inside the school and wrapped his arms around his abdomen, the school was freezing and Jared didn’t have another jacket to put on. He continued to walk forward keeping his eyes on the ground, 

“J-Jared,” Jared glanced up when he heard a gentle voice trying to get his attention,

“Hm..?” Jared hummed in response and glanced up seeing Evan, 

“A-are you okay? You’re shivering and uh- i,” Evan looked away awkwardly then Jared just gave a small smile in response,

“Hey- hey, ev I’m doing just fine, promise, would i ever want my boyfriend to worry?” Jared gave a smile trying to convince Evan to not worry about him,

“As long as you’re sure..!” Evan says with a small smile then he gently hugs Jared before he turns and walks out of his room quietly, Jared sighs as he makes his way to the classroom. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly before the almost constant shivering followed by the feeling of overheating, one instant then sweating horribly due to the sweat just a few minutes after his shivering. He sighed and cupped his hands over his mouth as he let out a loud cough then he heard someone scoff from behind him,

“You’re making me think of my sister's new puppy,” he heard the voice from behind him say in a sort of amusement filled voice, 

“Am I a cute puppy?” Jared asked as he turned, wincing at the sound of his own voice. When had it grown so hoarse?

“No, her puppy looks like a naked rat,” the voice, who Jared was finally able to get through his clouded mind that the person speaking was Connor Murphy, deadpanned.

“Are you sure that’s a puppy and not some sort of rat?” Jared asked and Connor rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t my point, Kleinman. You look like you’re going to pass out at any second; there’s not a chance you’re going trick or treating with us tonight, and I, for sure, know Evan wouldn’t allow it.”

“You put up an amazing argument, but Evan thinks I’m just fine,” Jared states matter-of-factly.

“I just had lunch with him and he refused to eat! Jared, all he could think about was you and your stupid shivering, I swear to fucking god, there is no way you’re going out tonight. It’s freezing plus I’m not about to carry your fat ass home, got it?”

“Whatever,” Jared mumbles before coughing into his fist, doing his best to muffle the sound.

“Seriously Jared,” Connor mutters and shakes his head. ”I can’t believe you,” he sighs then turns and takes long strides towards his next class.

Jared shakes his head and makes his way to his classroom. Once there, he quietly takes a seat and remains rather quiet for the rest of the day, having lost most of his energy during the day, just wanting to go home and take a long nap before going out, though at the same time he still knew that if he left Evan would see straight through his facade. Plus, the school day only had two hours left. 

When the last bell finally rang, Jared slowly pulled himself out of his seat before making his way outside. He moved and began coughing again, taking away most of his remaining energy, though there wasn’t much to take. He shook his head then made his way outside. Once there, he felt the wind hit him and began shivering, shaking his head he continued the walk and trying his best to ignoring the cold that he felt. 

Once Jared was home, he quietly began to get dressed for the night. He moved slowly, but his arms ached, and he didn’t want to move anymore. Glancing at his bed, Jared mentally weighed the options he had in mind, and in the end, he sighed to himself and laid down in the bed, wrapping himself up in a blanket burrito before saying, “Hey Siri, text Tall Ass that I can’t go trick or treating, too cold.” Jared prays that the little robot can understand his request through his congestion.

“Are you ready to send it?” He heard the robotic voice say in response and Jared groaned loudly.

“Yes.” 

“Okay, sent it.” Jared nodded in response, not thinking about the fact that he’s not really talking to anyone, then he curled up in his blanket burrito, finally allowing himself to fall asleep. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by two soft voices, and he felt a soft hand against his forehead.

“Mmm..” he groaned before slowly blinking his eyes open.

“Hey Jared--“ Evan whispered before being cut off by Connor speaking.

“You do realize you fell asleep with your glasses on, so you’re welcome for saving you like a shit ton of money,” Connor then sat next to the boy in the blankets.

“Mhm..” Jared gave a small nod and Connor sighed before he laid himself next to the smaller boy.

“Connor we, uh, we should probably get him some medicine, and not cuddle with him and..and you don’t need to get sick and..”

“Evan, he’s cold let me have this,” Connor told him, cracking an eye open.

“If you get sick I’m--“

“You’ll help me because your love me?”

“I--I...Uh...Yeah,” Evan sighed defeatedly, knowing Connor wouldn’t let him win, so there was no point fighting it. 

“Are you going to cuddle or...?” Jared mumbled and Evan sighed and gave a small laugh.

“Okay, okay, just let me get medicine. I’ll be right back,” Evan said before turning and getting Jared some medicine. The rest of the night, the boys cuddled, making a sandwich out of Jared. Soon, he was able to get better, though not the same could be said for Connor--Jared, however, got a nice laugh out of Connor's congested voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you have any requests for DEH sickfics you can leave them in the comments or send me a message at my tumblr onceuponasickfic !


End file.
